


Bound By Blood

by Draco_Rattus



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: As the Vampire Lord of Tokyo, Yokoyama You should have known better than to save the (un)life of the younger vampire Sakurai Sho by allowing him to drink his blood.  Such an act is forbidden, but he can't deny there's just something about the man he finds himself drawn to... which is why he cradles a sleeping Sho in his arms, watching over him as he reflects on what he has done.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannahkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahkins/gifts).



> ((Shameless vampire fluff written mainly as a gift for Hannahkins, but also for my own self-indulgence. Yes, I am aware it's clichéd and cheesy as all Hell. ^^ Yokoyama You's character is based on his appearance as Kobayakawa-sensei in Episode 8 of 'Koishite Akuma'. Oh, and Happy Halloween!))

_One more day.  I'll watch over him for one more day._ Yokoyama You tells himself this not for the first time as he gently cradles the boy in his arms, the young man who has become such a presence in his life over the past few weeks. _One more day, then I'm sending him out to fend for himself._

As the resident Vampire Lord of Tokyo, he really should have known better. There are three rules for vampires; never reveal yourself as a vampire to a human, never leave obvious evidence of your feeding, and never drink the blood of another vampire. These rules have existed for hundred of years, and even in the modern era of forensic science and advanced technology, these rules have kept vampires safe and undiscovered. As one of the Vampire Lords, he should know better than anyone to observe and enforce these laws, for they are the basis upon which the entirety of vampire society is built.

But when he'd found the young man passed out while he'd been hunting, slumped unconscious in a back street, there'd been little time to think of things logically. It had been clear that the man was starving, his body exhausted and drained from a lack of blood, from not having fed for far too long. Wasting no time, Yokoyama had quickly slashed open his own forearm with his teeth and allowed his blood to drain into the other man's mouth, forcefully opening his lips so the crimson liquid could flow down his throat. He'd spluttered into wakefulness then, disorientated and afraid, lashing out at the man holding him – but Yokoyama's superior age also lent him strength, and he had been able to restrain the boy until his struggling had ceased.

Sakurai Sho, he had said his name was. An easy enough name to say, and the way it rolls off his tongue is more than pleasing. Even so, it doesn't mean anything special to him; he's investigated the boy's human lineage and there's nothing there to indicate that his mortal family would be a good enough reason for a vampire to turn him. There had been instances where humans had been turned out of spite due to things which their mortal families had done, but this was not the case here as far as he knew. And why had he stopped to help the boy? In all honesty, Yokoyama doesn't exactly know. After all, if he'd ignored him and left him to die, it wouldn't have been the first time he'd stood by and allowed one of his kind to perish.

_We are predators, after all. The strong survive, and the weak die. That's how it always has been; that's just the way of things._

The young man had been a intended as a toy, a plaything, something taken in on a whim like a stray puppy or an injured bird; Yokoyama had intended to look after him only until he could learn to hunt on his own - or at least until he grew bored with his new project.  So why is he lying here now with this boy of a vampire in his arms, clinging tightly onto him, watching over his sleep as he promised he would?

_One more week, then.  I can't move now, anyway; I'd wake him and he'd whine loudly enough to wake up the entire household.  I'll stay here and carry on holding him; it's just easier that way._

Besides, his body is so soft and warm, an unusual feeling for one so used to the cold and dark.  It's almost...  _nice_  to have somebody pressed against him like this, and he realises that it's the first time in years he's had anybody initiate such close contact with him voluntarily, undead or no.

_I didn't even have to use my controlling gaze on him.  He just sort of... crawled onto me, like a cat._

He still has no idea who the boy's sire might be. Most vampires can trace their vampiric lineage, fully aware of the one who has turned them, and their sire before that, and their sire's sire and so forth; Yokoyama himself knows full well who is responsible for _his_ undead status, although he prefers to keep his distance from him these days. This boy, however... he has no idea who turned him, and even less of an idea as to how to actually hunt and feed. It's as though he's been created and discarded, as though whoever sired him changed their mind shortly afterwards and decided they would have nothing more to do with him. Such wanton disregard for childer is very much frowned upon amongst vampire society and is even punishable by destruction, depending on the harm caused to the childe in question...

_...but then again, so is allowing another vampire to drink your blood._

The boy stirs in his sleep and Yokoyama strokes his hair absent-mindedly, sighing deeply to himself as he is forced to accept the uncomfortable yet harsh truth of what has somehow happened between them. 

_I never meant to fall for him. And now I'm the one who's lost._


End file.
